The present invention relates generally to the field of search engines, and more specifically to hierarchical, or nested, filter searches.
Search engines may leverage a number of techniques to efficiently narrow a set of data items down to a list of appropriate results. One such technique utilizes hierarchical filters, in which lower order filters are populated according to existing higher order filters. This enables a list of results resulting from the search to be narrowed as each level filter is applied, allowing a user to continually add filter values until a manageable set of results is created according to the applied filters.